Resveratrol is a phytochemical that has many health benefits for mammals. Extensive studies have been performed on the mechanism of action and benefits of resveratrol to the consumer. There have also been extensive studies into the advantage of mammals consuming organic and naturally grown products, such as resveratrol. Organic products are grown free of pesticides and allowed to mature naturally. Studies have shown how this natural process boosts the plants own natural defense mechanisms against invading fungus, bugs, and bacteria. These phytochemicals have natural health benefits that translate to consumer of the phytochemicals, as reported by R. Liew in “Cardioprotective and Antiarrhythmic Effects of Resveratrol—a Modern Perspective on an Old Treatment,” Cardiovascular Drugs and Therapy, January 2009, Vol. 22, No. 6: 427-428.
Resveratrol is one such compound that is produced by grapes other fruits, nuts, and plants, such as polygonum cuspidatum, to defend the plant against invaders. Resveratrol has been shown to exist in two isomers, cis and trans. The trans structure of resveratrol has been shown to be an active anti-inflammatory and antioxidant that helps cells regulate internal harmful mechanisms according to G. Kaur et al. in “Effect of wine phenolics on cytokine-induced C-reactive protein expression,” Journal of Thrombosis and Haemostasis, July 2007, Vol. 5, No. 6: 1309-1317.
Trans-resveratrol is a sensitive molecule that degrades when exposed to light and heat. The trans structure of the molecule will degrade to a cis structure if it is exposed to UV light and temperatures above 110° F. according to Se Pu (Chinese Journal of Chromatography) 2004 November; 22 (6) 583-588. The trans structure of resveratrol has numerous health advantages in mammals that include antioxidant and anti-inflammatory protection for cells as reported by Trela, et al. in J. Argic. Food Chem. (1996) 44:1253-1257.
When growing, harvesting and processing grapes under strict guidelines, the amount of trans-resveratrol found in grapes can be increased resulting in an increase in the amount of trans-resveratrol in the final product. Improvements in the manufacturing process have also been made to enhance stability and absorption of the trans-resveratrol isomer.
Cis-resveratrol has minimal anti-inflammatory and antioxidant activity which makes it inferior to trans-resveratrol in providing health benefits according to J. Pirkip et al. in “Resveratrol and its gylcon piceid are stable polyphenols,” J. Medicinal Food 9 (1) 2006, 11-14.
It has also been shown that organic molecules increase the health of mammals consuming them over non-organic and processed foods according to R. F. Edlich, et al. in “Revolutionary advances in organic foods,” Internal and Emergency Medicine, (2007), 2:182.
Thus, it has become an important focus in science and medicine to include organic molecules such as trans-resveratrol in the diet of man and animals in the form of dietary supplements.
Formulation, development and marketing of dietary supplements are flourishing commercial endeavors today. There remains great demand for high quality, effective dietary supplements. The current invention provides a very high quality dietary supplement containing a complex of trans-resveratrol derived from polygonum cospidatum, organic grape skins, vines and seeds. The present invention maximizes the absorption of trans-resveratrol and increases the bioavailability of trans-resveratrol, and other naturally occurring polyphenols such as catechin, epicatechin and OPCs (oligomeric proanthocyanidins), to the consumer of the dietary supplement.